crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Missile
Missiles are a type of explosive weapon that is used in nearly every Crash game, mainly by Doctor N. Gin, who has one jammed into his head. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Missiles first appear in ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back where they are launched out by N. Gin's Mech to destroy Crash Bandicoot during his boss fight. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped In Gone Tomorrow, there are robots that fire missiles when Crash gets close. Crash Team Racing In ''Crash Team Racing, missiles are used as weapons, and will track down the nearest target in front of the user and blow up when it touches them. It will not target anyone who is using the Invisibility power-up. If the user is Juiced Up, it will be faster and more accurate. ''Crash Bash In ''Crash Bash, they are used in Pogo Pandemonium and Crash Dash mini-games to make other players dizzy for a short time, and are weapons in Tank Wars. Also, eight-way missiles are found in Drain Bash, which is a Crate Crush mini-game. They appear in all bossfights except Papu Pummel. Missiles are used against the bosses in Bearminator and Big Bad Fox, and against the player in Oxide Ride. Ripper Roo will also fire the occasional series of missiles in the minigame El Pogo Loco . ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure In ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, N. Gin shoots them from his Mech, similar to Cortex Strikes Back. ''Crash Nitro Kart ''Crash Nitro Kart also uses missiles for weapons with the same effect as seen in Crash Team Racing. A red-eye missile is also introduced as a Battle Mode exclusive weapon. It will transform the user into a giant missile that the player can steer towards others, exploding on impact and knocking over anyone in the blast radius. If the player is Juiced Up, it has better handling. ''Crash Twinsanity Various missiles are seen at N. Gin's battleship in ''Crash Twinsanity and they are used by Mecha Bandicoot and N. Gin in their boss fights. Some of the penguins in the game have rockets strapped to their backs and try to charge into Crash. Mecha Bandicoot's missiles are later reused a final time by Crash against the Evil Twins . ''Crash Tag Team Racing ''Crash Tag Team Racing introduces a new missile, the shark missile, which will destroy the targeted car completely when it hits. It will follow the direction of the track and can be fired at racers which are not directly visible, but may fail to hit the target if the target is too far away or something else (like another racer) gets in the way. ''Crash of the Titans In ''Crash of the Titans missiles can be seen shooting out of N. Gin's Weapons Factory onto the beach. Penguins can also be seen strapped to missiles in Shock and Awesome. ''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D/''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 In Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D and Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2, missiles are again used as weapons with the same function as CTR and CNK. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D'' *''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Missile.png|A Missile from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Torpedo.png|''Crash Team Racing'' icon. 2 Torpedos.png|''CTR'' icon. 3 Torpedo.png|''CTR'' icon. Crash Bash Nitros Oxide's Missile.png|One of Nitros Oxide's Missiles from Crash Bash. Crash Nitro Kart Homing Missile.png|A Missile from Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Nitro Kart Missile.png|''CNK'' icon. Trivia *In CTR, missiles act similar to Nintendo's red shells. *Also in CTR, missiles only track the X and Y coordinates of the target, ignoring the Z coordinate that indicates their altitude. es:Misil it:Missile ja:ミサイル pt-br:Míssil Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Hazards Category:Items Category:Special Items Category:Weapons